Die Maske der Unnahbarkeit
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Sam versucht, dem Colonel den Verlust eines Freundes zu erleichtern. Findet sie einen Weg hinter seine Maske aus Sarkasmus und Selbstverteidigung durch Coolness?


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J) (Character Death)  
**Spoiler:** Feuer und Wasser, O'Neill auf Abwegen (very tiny)  
**Staffel:** 4  
**Anmerkung:** Keine Angst, bei mir werden weder Sam noch Jack jemals sterben...g  
**Inhalt:** Sam versucht dem Colonel den Verlust eines Freundes zu erleichtern...aber findet sie einen Weg hinter seine Maske aus Sarkasmus und Selbstverteidigung durch Coolness?  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Es gibt eine Welt der Lebenden

und es gibt eine Welt der Toten,

und die einzige Brücke zwischen ihnen ist

- die Liebe

Sie ist das einzig Beständige,

der einzige Sinn..

Jack:

Er ist tot. Der, von dem ich dachte, er könnte gar nicht sterben. Der starke, scheinbar unbesiegbare Krieger. Der ewige Fels in der Brandung. Der, der mir unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hat. Teal'c starb, blutüberströmt in meinen Armen. Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass es auf einer Routinemission war. Wir hätten darauf vorbereitet sein sollen, nicht schon nach einer einzigen positiven Sondenbestätigung die Mission starten lassen. Aber es ist zu spät, das zu ändern. Ein Trupp von Einwohnern des Planeten, ein aggressives, wildes und unterentwickeltes Volk, hat uns überrascht und, überwältigt von der Übermacht, befahl ich den Rückzug. Die Einheimischen, Meister im Bogenschießen, nahmen unsere Verfolgung auf, Teal'c bildete das Schlusslicht und gab uns Feuerschutz. Als wir uns in Sicherheit wähnten, und er sich umdrehte um uns zum Stargate zu folgen, wurde er von hinten getroffen. Ein Pfeil der Wilden traf mitten in sein Herz und selbst sein Symbiont konnte nichts mehr ausrichten.

Teal'c lebte von der Überzeugung, sein Volk eines Tages von der Sklaverei durch die Goa'uld befreien zu können und kämpfte mit Leib und Seele, oft ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben gegen diese schlimmsten Aggressoren des Universums. Oft hing sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden, aber er stand immer wieder auf und nahm den Kampf gegen seine Erzfeinde wieder auf. Und jetzt ist er tot, ermordet von einem primitiven Volk auf einer so simpel erscheinenden Erkundungstour.

Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verhindern hätte können, und ich werde mich davor hüten, mir die Schuld an Teal'cs Tod zu geben, denn wenn ich das mache, würde ich zerbrechen.

In meinem Inneren herrscht eine unheimliche Leere, die es mir nicht einmal erlaubt, Tränen zu vergießen. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, auf irgendeine Mission zu gehen, ohne meine starke rechte Hand an meiner Seite. Einen treuen Begleiter, Beschützer und einen Freund, der mich nie im Stich gelassen hätte. Ich habe ihn verloren, ich scheine so viele Menschen zu verlieren...und das ist verdammt hart.

Sam: 

Dieselbe Szene spielt sich vor meinem geistigen Auge immer und immer wieder ab, fast so wie damals, als wir dachten, Daniel verloren zu haben, nur dass ich dieses Mal die Gewissheit habe, dass ein Kamerad gestorben ist. Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben, und es hat mich hart getroffen. Wenn es Teal'c so leicht und unerwartet treffen kann, wie schnell können dann wir anderen erst sterben? Es tut weh, so zu denken.

Er war so tapfer und mutig, ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie einen so starken Mann gesehen, geistig aber auch körperlich. Er war uns allen ein Vorbild und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass er so sterben musste. Ich weiß, dass er lieber in einem Kampf um die Freiheit seines Volkes gestorben wäre, als, feig von hinten mit einer so primitiv erscheinenden Waffe wie einem Bogen, erschossen zu werden.

Ich kann mit dem Schmerz leben, ich MUSS damit leben. Um Daniel mache ich mir Sorgen, weil er ein sehr emotionaler Mensch ist. Aber auch er wird mit dem Verlust fertig werden. Der Colonel ist es, der mich beschäftigt. Er stand Teal'c am nächsten und ich weiß, wie sehr er an ihm gehangen hat. Er war mehr als nur seine rechte Hand im Kampf. Er war ein Freund, ein Kamerad. Ehrlich, tapfer, mutig, treu...eine Liste wäre unendlich. Es ist nicht so, dass Jack leichtfertig sein Vertrauen verschenkt, vielmehr muss man sich dieses hart erarbeiten. Trotzdem konnte Teal'c in von Anfang an von seiner Loyalität überzeugen. Und er hat alle überzeugt, sowohl mich als auch Daniel oder General Hammond. Seine Tapferkeit und Stärke war manchmal die einzige Kostante, die SG1 hatte.

Ich sehe Jack vor mir, als Teal'c getroffen wurde. Ich höre den Schrei der die Totenstille, die so plötzlich eingetreten ist, zerreißt, sehe, wie er wie von Sinnen auf den zu Boden gestürzten Krieger zurennt, neben ihn kniet und ihn anschreit, aufzustehen. Auch ich dachte, Teal'c würde einmal seine Augenbraue heben und dann weiterkämpfen, es schien einfach unglaublich, es war schließlich Teal'c! Ich sehe, wie das Blut des Verletzten auf die Uniform seines Kameraden spritzt, O'Neills fassungsloses Gesicht, als er den Kopf des Freundes auf seinen Oberschenkeln bettet. Die letzten Worte des Kriegers, die nur Jack gehört hat, bevor sein Kopf kraftlos zur Seite gesunken war. Wie mögen diese letzten Worte gelautet haben?

Ich schrie den Colonel an, dass wir uns in Sicherheit bringen mussten und er starrte mich einfach nur an. Diesen leeren Ausdruck in dem sonst so lebhaften Blick seiner Augen werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Ich schrie ihn wieder an und packte ihn unsanft an den Armen, um in auf die Beine zu bringen. Ein letztes Mal starrte er auf das Blut seines Freundes an seinen Händen, bevor die drei verbliebenen Mitglieder von SG1 durch das Stargate traten. Der Leichnam des Kameraden blieb auf dem Planeten zurück, weil die Gefahr zu groß war.

Für Jack ist es wieder ein Verlust. Er hat in seinem Leben viel verloren, und er ist dadurch gezeichnet. Ich hoffe, dass er auch mit dieser Lücke in seinem Herzen zurechtkommen wird. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es für ihn sein muss.

Das Ganze ist nun drei Wochen her und in ein paar Tagen wird uns Hammond in den aktiven Dienst zurückschicken. Ich war die ersten beiden Wochen zu Hause, nach dem Begräbnis, den Trauerfeierlichkeiten und dem scheinbar sinnlosen Papierkram, ein paar schmerzliche Besuche auf Chulak, bei Teal'cs Familie und Freunden. Mit Teal'c starb nicht nur unser Freund, sondern auch ein Vorbild und Abgott für ein ganzes unterdrücktes Volk, das die Hoffnung und den Kampf auch jetzt nicht aufgeben wird...Teal'cs Erbe wird weiterleben.

Die letzte Woche verbrachte ich auf der Basis und stellte bald fest, dass Daniel es ebenfalls nicht mehr zu Hause ausgehalten hatte. Er erzählte mir, das Jack die gesamten drei Wochen auf der Basis zugebracht hatte, und das trug zu meiner Besorgnis um ihn bei, zumal er immer der erste war, der die Basis, so bald es eben ging, verließ.

Ich stehe von meinem Bett auf, in welchem ich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen nun schon scheinbar stundenlang liege und an die kahle Decke meines Quartiers starre und seufze tief. Das Leben ist so schwer. So verdammt schwer. Ich streife meine Uniform glatt und fahre mir kurz durch meine zerstrubbelten blonden Haare.

Ich fasse den Entschluss, etwas zu unternehmen, um mein Leben einfacher zu machen. Zu mindest kann ich es um eine Sorge erleichtern, wenn ich mich über Jack erkundige.

Anrufen scheint mir zu unpersönlich. Der Colonel ist ein Mann, der seine Gefühle nur selten mit Mitmenschen – Freunden – teilt, und wenn er sich jemandem anvertraut, dann sicher nicht am Telefon. Also beschließe ich, zu ihm zu fahren. Ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl breitet sich in meiner Magengegend aus, eine Mischung aus Angst und Besorgnis, gepaart mit den Schmetterlingen, die jedes Mal aufflattern, wenn ich ihn wahre Vorfreude ausbreche, ihn zu sehen.

Ein letzter kritischer Blick in den Wandspiegel, dann verlasse ich den Raum und laufe den Gang hinunter zu den Fahrstühlen.

"Sam! Warten Sie!", höre ich Daniels Stimme hinter meinem Rücken und ich lächle, er hat wirklich ein Talent für schlechtes Timing.

"Daniel!", sage ich überrascht und wir betreten gemeinsam den Lift.

"Sie wollen auch noch mal nach Hause?", frage ich, nur um die eisige Stille zu brechen. Er nickt nachdenklich und sieht mich dann mit seinem gekonnt durchdringenden Blick an.

"Eigentlich habe ich mich gerade gefragt, ob ich nicht mal kurz bei Jack vorbeisehen sollte...ich denke, für ihn ist es am schwersten. Aber ich kann mich irgendwie nicht dazu überwinden, ich...habe irgendwie Angst. Sie kennen den Colonel doch, er...ist nicht gerade extrovertiert, wenn es um Emotionen geht und ich habe Angst, dass er falsch auf meine Besorgnis reagiert und...", brabbelt der junge Archäologe drauflos.

"Daniel...", unterbreche ich ihn genervt, als er endlich einmal Luft holt.

"Sorry...", sagt er und lächelt nervös. "Vielleicht sollten wir wieder Strohhalme ziehen, wie damals, ...um zu bestimmen, wer zu um geht. Ich kann eigentlich nicht noch einmal verlieren oder?", fügt er nervös kichernd hinzu. Ich lächle ihm beruhigend zu und er entspannt sich. Wir alle sind im Moment nicht ganz wir selber. Der Verlust von Teal'c hat uns alle getroffen und es wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis das Leben wieder seinen normalen Gang nehmen wird. Aber es geht weiter – das Leben ist erbarmungslos und grausam –eine Erfahrung, mit der auch ich sehr früh fertig werden musste.

"Schon gut, Daniel. Ich fahre zu um – freiwillig.", sage ich mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und finde den Boden der Liftkabine plötzlich äußerst interessant, aber wer bin ich, dass ich Daniel Jackson eine Rechtfertigung schulde?

Er sieht mich überrascht über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

"Oh...Oh...Okay. Wenn das so ist...dann...werde ich doch nach Hause fahren.", stottert er und ich kann den Stein regelrecht auf meine Füße fallen spüren, der ihm vom Herzen fällt. Ich weiß aber genau, wovon er redet. Gefühlsduseleien sind nicht gerade das, was man Colonel Jack O'Neill vorwerfen könnte. Ich weiß, dass er einen weichen Kern hat, aber diesen Kern hat wohl noch kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Er ist ein Soldat – durch und durch, wie ich. Er hat früh gelernt, seine Emotionen nicht offen zu zeigen – ich ebenfalls. Und ich bin sehr froh darüber, denn wenn dem nicht so wäre – ich will gar nicht wissen, was alles schon passiert wäre. Selbstdisziplin hat aber auch seine negative Seiten. Ich merke seit ein paar Monaten schon, dass die Mauer, die ich in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit um mein Herz erbaut habe, Stück für Stück zerbröckelt.

Ich sehne mich tief in meinem Inneren nach Wärme, Offenheit, Zuneigung – Liebe. Freundschaftliche Liebe und vollkommenes Vertrauen in andere Menschen sind etwas sehr wichtiges und wertvolles, aber ich vermisse etwas anderes in meinem Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich spazieren gehe und irgendwo ein Pärchen stehen sehe, das sich küsst, durchfährt mich ein undefinierbarer Schmerz und erinnert mich daran, dass es dort draußen auch noch ein anderes Leben gibt – ein Leben, das ich nicht haben kann. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne Opfer zu bringen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, diese Opfer zu bringen.

Ist es wirklich so viel verlangt, Liebe zu bekommen? Ich weiß, von wem ich diese Liebe haben will – von dem Mann, dem die meine bedingungslos gehört und in dessen Auffahrt ich gerade mein Auto parke...

Ich schrecke aus meinem leichten Schlaf auf und sehe mich um. Ich liege auf meiner Couch und bin wohl eingeschlafen, so wie in den letzten Tagen des öfteren. Jedenfalls hat mich irgend etwas geweckt und ich versuche, meine Sinne wieder soweit zu schärfen, diesem etwas auf den Grund zu gehen.

Ich reibe mir die Augen und als mich das schrille Läuten des Telefons plötzlich aus meiner halben Besinnungslosigkeit reißt, wird es mir klar.

Ich gähne und stehe auf – in der Hoffnung, es ist nicht Daniel, der sich um mich erkundigt. Als ich mich der Kommode, auf dem mein Telefon steht, nähere, merke ich, das dies nicht die Geräuschquelle ist und ich sehe mit purem Entsetzen im Gesicht auf die Haustür.

Bitte, Daniel, nein...nicht an meiner Haustüre...Daniel...

Ich gehe langsam zur Tür und schnappe mir im Vorbeigehen mein T-Shirt, das achtlos auf dem Boden liegt.

Ich atme tief durch und konzentriere meinen Blick auf die sich langsam öffnende Haustür. Die Worte, die ich ihm sagen will, haben sich in meinem Kopf zu einer sinnvollen Kette formiert – und lösen sich in dem Moment, als sich die Tür weiter öffnet und Jack darin auftaucht – in Luft auf. Die Tatsache, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir steht, ist meiner Beruhigung nicht gerade zuträglich und so ertappe ich mich selbst dabei, einfach wie weggetreten meinen Blick quälend langsam von seinem Schlüsselbein über seine mäßig behaarte Brust über die Brustwarzen über seinen muskulösen Bauch bis zum Bauchnabel gleiten zu lassen. Dort angekommen schießt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich wäre am liebsten tot umgefallen. Ich sehe beschämt auf meine Schuhe und versuche, ihn ihm Glauben zu lassen, ich hätte meinen Kopf aus Unbehagen gesenkt.

Verdammt, es ist Sam! Was macht sie denn hier? Verzweifelt kneife ich die Augen zu und hoffe, es wäre eines dieser Traumbilder von ihr, die mir mehr als bekannt sind. Das Bild verschwindet nicht...

Oh Gott. Schnell, fast zu schnell und hektisch ziehe ich mir mein T-Shirt über und versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich ihre Blicke bemerkt habe.

War das eine Art von Schwächeanfall, Sam? Du bist doch die Starke von uns beiden...wenn deine Selbstdisziplin nicht wäre...wie weit würden wir dann gehen? Würden wir die Linie überschreiten, die so unsichtbar und gleichzeitig unüberwindbar zwischen uns gezogen wurde?

"Carter!", rufe ich überrascht, rücke das T-Shirt zurecht und vermeide es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Sir? Kann ich kurz reinkommen?", fragt sie fast schüchtern.

"Klar...sorry.", murmle ich und öffne die Tür weiter. Sie geht langsam an mir vorbei und streift mich dabei. Sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper spannen sich reflexartig an und ich atme erst wieder aus, als sich Sam ein paar Meter von mir entfernt hat. Ich biete ihr einen Sitzplatz auf der Couch an.

"Auch ein Bier?", frage ich und sie nickt und schenkt mir eines ihrer Sam-Lächeln, die Patent-verdächtig sind und die mein Herz in meine Hose befördern.

So Sam. Und was jetzt? Du bist in seinem Haus. Sitzt auf seiner Couch, das Kribbeln ist noch stärker als sonst und seine Körperwärme dringt vom warmgelegenen Sofa durch den dünnen Stoff deiner Hose. Vor ein paar Minuten hat Jack noch da gelegen und der bloße Gedanke an diese Tatsache turnt dich mehr an als Brad Pitt, der sich nackt in einer Schlammgrube wälzt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es Jacks Haus ist?

Ich versuche verzweifelt, mir die vorgefertigten Worte wieder einfallen zu lassen.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", frage ich und falle damit mit der buchstäblichen Tür ins Haus.

Er reicht mir mein Bier und sieht mich verwundert an. "Sind Sie hergekommen, um mich das zu fragen?", antwortet er so schnell, dass ich es für reine Selbstverteidigung halte. Ich sehe ihn gekränkt an, er schließt kurz die Auge, wie um sich für seine Barschheit zu entschuldigen und antwortet dann ruhiger und beherrschter als vorher: "Es geht mir gut. Und Ihnen?", sagt er und ich weiß genau, dass er lügt.

Ich nicke nur. "Es ist schwer für uns alle.", stelle ich fest und nun nickt er.

"Teal'c...Teal'c war...", beginnt er und hält abrupt inne. Er schließt die Augen und die Spannung in der Luft wird fast greifbar.

Er ringt mit sich selber. Ich mustere ihn genau. Ich bin gespannt, ob er sich mir gegenüber öffnet.

"...er war etwas Besonderes."

Ich will etwas sagen, das ihn ermutigt, weiterzureden.

"Ja, das stimmt. Es kam...so unerwartet. Er war unverwundbar...stark, mutig.", stammle ich unsicher. Endlich setzt sich Jack auch auf die Couch und nippt an seinem Bier.

Eine Weile herrscht unangenehmes Schweigen.  
"Warum sind Sie hier, Major?", fragt er plötzlich. Hatte er das nicht schon vorhin gefragt? Was ist so wichtig daran, den Grund zu kennen, warum ich hier bin, ist es nicht genug, DASS ich hier bin? Aber diese Frage musste ja kommen. Soll ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Soll ich ihm sagen, warum ich wirklich hergefahren bin? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt...

"Nun ja...ich...habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht.", gebe ich flüsternd zu und bleibe damit bei der...Halbwahrheit. Er sieht mich ungläubig an und bricht dann in höhnisches Gelächter aus. Das tut verdammt weh. Aber ich sehe auch noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Ich sehe Dankbarkeit und Selbstzweifel, aber das scheint er selber nicht zu bemerken.

"Sie machen sich Sorgen um MICH. Wäre es nicht besser, nach Daniel zu sehen? Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viel verloren...ich glaube, ich gewöhne mich langsam daran, ich denke nicht, dass mich noch irgend etwas wirklich treffen könnte.", sagt er mit vor Verletzung triefender Stimme. Ich glaube ihm kein Wort. So denkt dieser Mann sicher nicht, und ich werde langsam ungeduldig, ja um nicht zu sagen – wütend!

"Daniel ist okay. Er kann etwas, das Sie nicht können, JACK.", sage ich und merke, wie sein Vorname seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Genau das wollte ich.

"...er kann...darüber reden. Er kann mit seinen Freunden das Leid teilen und es so ein wenig mildern. Er frisst nicht alles in sich hinein und baut eine Mauer aus Sarkasmus und beißendem Spott um sich herum auf, die andere Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, verletzt. Er lässt sich helfen und zeigt Gefühle, wenn er merkt, dass andere Menschen sich um ihn Sorgen machen.", schreie ich fast und bereue kein einziges Wort. Die Wahrheit musste einmal gesagt werden und obwohl er nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckt, sehe ich doch das ungläubige Staunen in seinem Gesicht, das sofort wieder mit der bekannten Maske seiner Unnahbarkeit überdeckt wird.

"Die Wahrheit ist hart, was?", sage ich und setze dem Ganzen somit noch die Krone auf. Er sieht mir in die Augen und bekommt seinen Mund nicht mehr zu.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich.", murmelt er böse und steht auf. Er verlässt den Raum und lässt mich alleine sitzen. Jetzt läuft er davon...ist es das, was du erreichen wolltest, Sam? Du wusstest, dass es schwer wird, an ihn heranzukommen. Trotzdem wolltest du ihm helfen, und jetzt? Hat er Angst? Ja, aber das würde er wohl niemals zugeben...

Wow Sam. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Das hat...wehgetan. Ich meine...du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Weißt du, wie lange ich schon so lebe? Keine Emotionen aus meiner Seele ausbrechen lasse? Wie lange? Was glaubst du?

Lange genug...

Ich stehe in der Küche, spritze mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um mich zu beruhigen. Es hilft nicht. Der Gedanke daran, das Sam immer noch auf meiner Couch im Wohnzimmer sitzt, nagt an meinem Herzen. Was habe ich getan? Ich habe sie einfach alleine sitzen gelassen und mich bloßgestellt. Ich bin weggerannt, weil ich meine coole Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten hätte können. Und nun? Soll ich einfach wieder hineingehen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Wie soll das funktionieren...oder soll ich tatsächlich das tun, was jeder normale Mensch getan hätte? Mich ihr anvertrauen, meinen Schmerz zu teilen, mich öffnen? Ihr meine Gefühle auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren?

Oh Sam...ich habe Angst, dass neben den schmerzhaften Gefühlen nach dem Tod von Teal'c noch andere Gefühle an die Oberfläche kommen. Gefühle, die wir beide nicht zulassen dürfen. Die es in unserer Welt niemals geben wird. Die verboten sind.

Ich sehe mich gedankenverloren im Raum um und stelle fest, dass sogar die Einrichtung seines Hauses genau so ist wie er selber. Nach außen hin kalt, man erkennt wenig von seinem Lebensstil. Wenige Fotos, die etwas über ihn und sein Leben preisgeben könnten. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckt man, wie geschmackvoll die pauschale Ansicht ist. Der offene Kamin zeugt von Gemütlichkeit, beruhigende Farben von Sensibilität und...meine Gedanken werden jäh unterbrochen, als Jack unerwartet wieder den Raum betritt. Er meidet meinen Blick und setzt sich wieder auf die Couch. Stille.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagt er und diese vier Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wie Paukenschläge wider. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Hat er das wirklich gerade gesagt?

"Nein, ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss. Ich stand...neben mir, Sir.", beginne ich, als die verletzte Dunkelheit in seinen Augen mir beinahe den Atem raubt.

"SAM! Bitte, ich bin dabei etwas zu tun, das mich sehr viel Überwindung kostet, würden Sie...würdest DU mich bitte ausreden lassen und einmal...nur einmal...dieses verdammte Sir weglassen? Ich brauche nicht auch noch hier in meinem Haus daran erinnert zu werden, dass ich dein Vorgesetzter bin...?", schreit er fast und ich sehe ihn verwundert an. Du? Wohin willst du, Jack?

"Also...", beginnt er wieder und ich höre gespannt zu.

"Es ist ja mittlerweile kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, anderen meine Probleme aufzuhalsen, oder wie man es auch nennen will.", fährt er fort.

"Gedanken und Gefühle mit anderen zu teilen.", flüstere ich vorsichtig.

"Gefühle...", wiederholt er resignierend. "Ich bin nicht gut darin, meine Gefühle öffentlich zu machen. Aber ich wollte niemanden verletzen, und schon gar nicht dich, Sam. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das getan habe.", sagt er und seine Stimme wird fast brüchig. Wenn ich erwartet hatte, dass ich an ihn herankomme, hätte ich doch niemals diesen Anblick für möglich gehalten, der sich mir nun bietet. Jack, der coole Jack, den wir alle kennen, in gekrümmter Haltung neben mir, traurig, verletzt und demütig. Dann sieht er mich tiefsinnig an und ich sehe in seinem glasigen Blick einen wässrigen Schimmer.

Ich sehe ihn abwartend an. Aber er schließt die Augen.

"Ich will, dass du weißt, dass wir...dass ICH...immer für dich da bin.", hauche ich und lächle sanft.

Als er seine Augen in Erstaunen wieder öffnet, breite ich meine Arme aus und lächle aufmunternd. Er sieht mich verwirrt an und nach ein paar Augenblicken des Zögerns lässt er sich in meine Umarmung fallen und ich drücke seinen Kopf wie den eines weinenden Kindes an meine Schulter. Er weint nicht, keine einzige Träne fließt, dazu ist er sich nun doch zu stolz. Hey, wir reden hier von Jack O'Neill.

Aber sachte, federleicht...nicht mehr als eine sanfte Berührung...als hätte er Angst vor irgendwas...legt er seine Hand auf meinen Rücken... und mich durchfährt ein wohliger Schauer. Ich drücke ihn noch enger an mich und es tut einfach nur gut, einander so nah zu sein. Sein unverwechselbares Rasierwasser einzuatmen und seine Körperwärme zu spüren...einmal vergessen, was zwischen uns steht und einfach nur aneinander zu halten...

Dann löst er sich von mir, als hätte er in diesem Moment die schon greifbare Spannung zwischen unseren Körpern gespürt und sieht mich an. Ich lächle und er lächelt zurück.

"Okay? Ich bin immer für dich da...", flüstere ich noch einmal.

Er nickt dankbar.

"Ich weiß Sam. Aber ich möchte jetzt, dass du weißt, warum ich meine Gefühle über den...Tod von Teal'c...vor dir versteckt habe.", beginnt er zögernd.

Ich lege meinen Kopf schief.

"Ich hatte Angst.", und damit spricht er den einzigen Satz aus, den ich mir nie aus seinem Mund hätte vorstellen können. Colonel Jack O'Neill gibt wirklich zu, dass er Angst hat. Ein Ereignis, das in meine private Geschichte eingehen wird, da bin ich mir sicher. Mein Mund steht offen und ich starre ihn mit purem Entsetzen an.

"Ich hatte Angst, dass außer der Traurigkeit über seinen Tod noch andere Emotionen an die Oberfläche kommen, wenn ich mit dir darüber rede...Aber ich denke, dazu ist es nun doch zu spät...Ich habe es versucht, Sam. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, in dir nicht mehr zu sehen, als meinen untergeordneten Offizier. Aber ich bin gescheitert. Kläglich...Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich mit dir rede, würde ich dir auch sagen müssen, wie viel du mir bedeutest...und genau so ist es nun gekommen, oder?...Und nun wird alles nur noch schwerer zwischen uns werden. Ich habe Angst. Ich liebe dich, Sam. Und jetzt gibt es kein Verstecken, kein Zurück, mehr. Du bedeutest mir mehr als meine Karriere, mein Leben...", sagt er und zum Schluss ist seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und von einer kratzigen Rauheit, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme.

Ich sehe ihn ungläubig an. Ich wusste, dass er etwas für mich empfindet, aber nicht, dass er mich in dem Ausmaß liebt, wie ich ihn liebe – nämlich bedingungslos. Meine Lippen formen Worte – aber meine Kehle ist plötzlich staubtrocken und zu keiner Lautäußerung mehr fähig.

Ich lege mir in Gedanken Worte zurecht und wollte ihm ebenfalls endlich mitteilen, wie viel ich für ihn empfinde. "Jack ich..., weiter komme ich nicht, weil er mich unterbricht.

"Sam, ist schon gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich für etwas verpflichtet fühlst, das dir nichts bedeutet. Ich verstehe es. Ich will dich glücklich wissen, und ich BIN glücklich, alleine aus der Tatsache, dass ich dich jeden Tag sehen kann...", kommt es wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund geschossen. Anscheinend hat er mein kurzes Zögern missinterpretiert. "Jack, ich...", wiederhole ich schnell. Aber er schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf. "Also wenn du mir nicht die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbringst, dann brauchst du nicht zu denken, dass unsere Freundschaft deswegen zu Grunde geht...", redet er weiter.

"Jack!", schreie ich. Endlich richtet er seinen Blick auf mich.

"Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du...", wiederholt er.

Jetzt reicht es. Kann der Mann mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen? Er sieht mich traurig an. Er glaubt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe! Gott, wie dumm kann ein Mann sein? Ich finde keine richtigen Worte, also tue ich das einzige, was mir mein Gehirn noch klar und deutlich sagt.

Ich lehne mich zu ihm hinüber und versiegle seine Lippen endlich mit den meinen. 

Ich spüre wie sich sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannen und seine Lippen verkrampft auf den meinen liegen. Völlig überrascht und überrumpelt...

Ich schmiege mich noch enger an ihn, bis sich sein sich heben- und senkenden Brustkorb gegen meinen drückt und lächle in den Kuss hinein.

Langsam entspannt er sich und ich vertiefe meinen Kuss. Endlich wird er auch erwidert und Jack lässt sich rückwärts auf die Couch fallen. Er scheint schließlich doch noch verstanden zu haben.

Meine Zunge findet ihren Weg in seinen Mund und erst forschend, dann immer verlangender, tanzen sie einen verbotenen Tanz. Der Kuss wird verlangender, heißer und meine Gefühle für diesen Mann steigern sich ins Unendliche. Endlich lassen wir voneinander ab und ich sehe ihn an.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und geschwollenen Lippen liegt er da und grinst. Ich muss auch lächeln und presse meinen Körper gegen seinen.

Er umarmt mich und drückt mich fest an sich. Nun schließe auch ich die Augen, ohne jedoch aufzuhören wie dämlich zu grinsen.

Ende


End file.
